Its time you got a watch
by Epistolize
Summary: "What's the time right now?" she asked, without even glancing up. She hears footsteps behind her, and before she realizes it Percy had grabbed her around the waist and picked her up "It's time you got a watch" he said giving her a quick kiss, and carrying her outside.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a joke. A bad one.

"We going?"

Annabeth was hunched over her desk, examining some sort of blueprint, her blonde hair had slipped out of her ponytail. Long blond strands hung in her face, and once in a while she would remember to tuck them behind her ears only to have them fall back into her eyes a few seconds later.

Unlike the daughter of Athena, Percy could think of nothing less interesting than the blueprint. At first he had tried. He had asked his girlfriend to explain to him what it was about. But after a few minutes, Annabeth had decided he didn't understand, and that why he was finding it uninteresting. But he felt like it wasn't like that. He understood perfectly, it just wasn't interesting. So instead. He just sat and watched.

"Just a minute" replies Annabeth, still focused on the blueprint.

For two weeks it had gone on like that, Annabeth studying the papers whenever they had free time, Percy keeping company.

Eventually, Percy had gone to talk to talk to his friends, Annabeth needed to take a break – they agreed. It was surprisingly Leo, who had come up with the idea. A date. Percy would take his girlfriend on a date. It was so simple and obvious. Percy felt a bit stupid he hadn't thought of that himself. Even Chiron agreed that Annabeth needed the distraction.

And after a bit of pestering from Percy, Annabeth had reluctantly agreed.

"Are you sure you know how long a minute is?" asked Percy three minutes later. "Because I feel like that was a lot longer than a minute"

Annabeth exhaled, she knew that he was getting impatient, and she understood why _. Five more minutes_ she promised herself. Five more minutes, and then she was going to be done.

"What's the time right now?" she asked, without even glancing up.

She hears footsteps behind her, and before she realizes it Percy had grabbed her around the waist and picked her up

"It's time you got a watch" he said giving her a quick kiss, and carrying her outside.

It was still early, the sun wasn't that high yet, and the trees where casting slight shadows on the ground below. Most of the campers where already outside starting to make their way towards the pavilion, and Annabeth suddenly realized how ridiculous she must look.

"Put me down, right now" she practically demanded

"no can do wise girl" replied Percy, still smiling as he carried her towards the entrance to camp.

 **so yeah another story**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Annabeth found herself sitting outside of ninth street espresso. The air was cool and clear. Bits of grey snow still lay on the sidewalk from the previous night. And people were milling about in the streets. In a half awake state.

"Here's your coffee" said the waitress setting down one steaming cappuccino in front of her, and the other in front of Percy.

"Thanks"

The waitress gave them a quick smile, before hurrying back inside. Annabeth wrapped her hands around the mug, warming them.

"Ah, crap," Percy's mug clatters back to the saucer.

"Why do they serve these things so hot" he asks eyeing the cup cautiously, as if it might jump at him any second.

"Watch and learn seaweed brain" his girlfriend says as she picks up her mug using the handle.

"Oh" he answers "that makes sense"

She puts her cup back down.

"So what are we doing today" she asks Percy, as he dumps in a bag of sugar into his coffee. Brown sugar Annabeth notes,

So the Demeter kids where rubbing off.

Around two months ago, the Demeter kids had decided that no one at camp was eating healthy enough. First they targeted the canteen. They got rid of anything that tasted good. Replacing it with the low sugar, low carbs, low fat, gluten free, dairy free dupes. It had taken everyone around three hours to realize the dupes weren't very good ones- in fact they tasted like crap. After that they started on the dining room. They covered the walls with posters about the negative effects of everything, sugar, smoking, meat, dairy, grains, and fruits. Then the lectures came, and eventually people started eating 'correctly' just to avoid them.

"You'll see" he replies smirking, as he empties another bag of sugar into his cup.

She takes another sip of her coffee. Than another, she sets her cup down.

"Did you think of this yourself?" she asks her boyfriend. She knows he hadn't but she wanted to see him squirm

"Um...well-"he starts

"Who was it?" She cuts him off

"It was Leo" Percy confesses.

Annabeth laughs, and he looks at her confused than he starts laughing as well.

"I thought it would be piper" she says after calming down.

"You have a milk mustache" he tells her.

Annabeth feels her face heat up as she looks around for a napkin. _Damn it_ , she tells herself. _I'm supposed to be past this stage of the relationship_. _No more blushing, I'm not 12_. They don't have any napkins on the table. She dimly recalls them blowing away a few minutes ago.

She hears Percy put his cup back down on his saucer.

"Now you're not alone" he tells her.

She looks up at Percy and sure enough he has a matching white foamy mustache. She laughs again, as he reaches across the table to wipe hers off.

 **so yeah this is chapter 2. sorry if there are any spelling/grammer errors.**

 **if you enjoyed this go check out my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

"Taxi!" calls Percy waving his hands at the passing yellow car, the driver pulls over, and the two demigods climb into the back seat,

"Gansevoort and Washington Street" he tells the driver, Fred as his certificate proclaims, who smiles back knowingly as he pulls away from the curve and starts weaving his way through the traffic. 30 minutes later, after lots of honking and questionably legal driving, the pulls back over towards the curb.

Annabeth watches a Percy digs though his pockets looking for some regular money to give the driver

"Damn it" he says after searching though his pockets. "I swear I had some money this morning"

"It's all taken care off" the driver cuts in

"But we didn't-"starts Annabeth

"It's all good" he assures them,

She looks at Percy skeptically, in return he shrugs, and gets out of the car holding the door for her. They watch the taxi speed away disappearing into flow of cars. Only then it clicks in Percy's head, Fred…Apollo?

Annabeth looks aver at Percy who didn't seem to realize he'd been thinking out aloud

"Is everything good?" she asks, sliding her freezing hand into his.

"The driver" he explains

"Oh"

By now the sun was almost completely above, as Percy led his girlfriend up a flight of stairs, then another.

"Where are we going?" she tries again

"Can't tell you" he replies.

"Come on" she whines, "why can't you tell me?"

"Behold the highline" announces Percy when the reach the top of the stairs, forgetting about his hand in Annabeth's, he tries to make a dramatic gesture. Which results in the both of them almost flying back down the stairs. A passing old lady looks as them disapprovingly, as she passes muttering something about young people having no respect, only to have Annabeth smiling sweetly back at her. The woman's frown deepens.

"Her face is about to cave in on itself" Percy whispers to her "I mean look at it"

"Shut up" she says giggling as she slaps him "she can probably hear us"

"Whoops" he mutters. Still holding hands they make their way away from the stairs, onto the path.

The first thing Annabeth notices is the snow, up here, where not many people have walked the snow is still a pure white. A thin layer covering everything. With barely any footprints in the path.

"so…" starts Percy "in 1847-"

"Perce" she cuts in "just shut up and walk with me" and that's what he does.

 **so yep, heres the next chapter.**

 **and the fred - apollo thing is a reference to titans curse. where Apollo disguised himself as a homeless guy named Fred**

 **as usual, sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out, let me know what you think, go read my other stories, and ill try to have the next chapter up soon**


End file.
